La paternidad según Milo
by lobunaluna
Summary: La forma en que el caballero de escorpio vive su paternidad.


_Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen._

_Me PERTENECEN los OC. _

* * *

_La paternidad según Milo._

_**Año 0 o ni sueño ni fiesta.**_

Milo se daba vueltas en la cama mientras escuchaba a su hijita llorando a todo pulmón. La primera semana había sido relativamente tranquila, pero ahora empezaba lo que todos le habían dicho que pasaría. Shaina se levantó y atendió a la bebe, se volvió a acostar con la criatura en brazos.

* * *

Milo y Shaina estaban disfrutando el placer que solo daba que la niña estuviera durmiendo, llegando al mejor momento comenzaron los llantos desde el moisés.

-Pero si será...-Mascullo Milo, mientras Shaina salía de la cama (inmediatamente después del primer llanto) y se iba a ver a su bebita.- MIAH DÉJAME DISFRUTAR POR LO MENOS UNA NOCHE...-Bramo, mientras escuchaba, por el monitor de bebe, como Shaina atendía a la niña- pero loco... cada vez que quiero gozar...-dejo libre un gruñido mientras levantaba un poco la sabana y miraba- no importa lo que digan, esa no es mi hija... Un hijo o hija mía me dejaría disfrutar de lo que más me gusta.

* * *

-Shaina... mañana tengo que madrugar... -Milo le miro, tenía unas soberbias ojeras- haz que se duerma.

-Tiene cólico...-le dijo la otra, igual de demacrada.- es claro que va a llorar.

_**Año 1 o no debes dejar nada a su alcance.**_

-Mis llaves...-Milo revisaba todo los lugares posibles donde podrían estar sus llaves.- Shaina.

-¿Qué?

-Mis llaves.

-¿Quién crees que hace berrinche si se las saco?-Milo se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada un tanto desquiciada.

-Miah...-el hombre se puso de rodillas al lado del corralito de su hija- dale las llaves a papi...-intento sacarle las llaves, pero su hija tuvo la brillante idea de tenerlas en la boca y dejarlas todas babeadas.- ag...- dijo cuándo la bebe se las tendió.- hay hija... si no te quisiera...

* * *

-Que hacen los...-miro lo que la bebe estaba haciendo- ¡MILO! ¡DEJASTE LA HELADERA ABIERTA Y LA BEBE SE METIÓ DE NUEVO!

* * *

-¿Pero cómo hizo para comerse un billete?-Shaina miraba al médico que inspeccionaba a su hija.

-Señora... los bebes tragan todo.-informo el hombre, mientras Milo guardaba silencio, prefería no decir que se había tragado uno de 100 y no de 2 como le había informado a su esposa.

-¿Hay que darle algo o hacerle algo?-prefirió romper el silencio o seria sospechoso.

-No, no creo... Lo expulsara, sola.-los jóvenes padres no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca.

_**Año 2 o Cuando comienzan a repetir como loritos.**_

-¡MILO!

-¿Ahora que hice...?-pregunto el hombre que montaba guardia, mientras su mujer se acercaba con la bebe en brazos.

-Tu hija está diciendo palabrotas.

-¿De dónde carajos saco esas palabrotas?

-¡DE TI! ¡MODERA EL VOCABULARIO IDIOTA!

-¡IDIOTA!-repitió la nena, imitando a su madre. Milo miro a su mujer, que se quedó boquiabierta.

-Me parece que no soy el único, que tiene que fijarse que palabras dice frente a ella.

* * *

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Milo, en tono por demás seductor a su esposa.

-Milo...-la mujer miro hacia un costado y en noto algo.- ¡MILO!

-¡PERO SI SERA DE DIOS!-Milo se apresuró a taparse, a pesar de que claramente la infanta ya había visto mucho.- Dijiste que estaba durmiendo la siesta-gruño entre dientes.

-¿Gusta?-pregunta la niña con chupón y pañales.- Mami ¿Gusta papi?-Milo tuvo que reprimir la risotada, mientras su mujer se ponía roja.

-¿Por qué no le respondes a la niña?

-Por qué no te vas a la reveren...-Milo le tapó la boca a Shaina antes que la niña agregara semejante palabra a su vocabulario en expansión.

_**Año 3 o Problemas nocturnos.**_

-Milo...

-¿qué?

-Tu hija se vino de nuevo... te toca llevarla.

-Yo la lleve antes.

-Te toca dije.-Milo se levantó y llevo a la niña a su cama. Al rato la pequeña ya estaba en la cama de sus padres.

* * *

-Milo... hoy es nuestro... aniversario-Shaina se comenzó a desatar la bata- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo conjunto?-pregunto, mientras lucia su conjunto con sandalias súper sexys...

-Por supuesto que sí...-informo el otro, ya hecho un fuego interno.

-¡PAPI!

-Pero si será...-Milo se levantó y se fue a ver que necesitaba su hija. Al rato la tenían durmiendo entre ellos dos, dado que la niña se había hecho dormida.

\- Ni en nuestro aniversario podemos...-gruño Shaina, el no sexo estaba siendo algo molesto.

-Mañana amor... Mañana la mando con Camus todo el día y te juro que me pongo al corriente.

_**Año 4 o El año de los juegos de té y princesas.**_

-Papi... vos eres princesa y mama un hada.-dijo la nena, mientras sentaba a sus padres en la mesita de té. Como pudo le puso una tiara de plástico a su padre y le dio una varita con estrella, del mismo material, a su madre.

-Podría ser peor...-masculla Milo, en eso nota lo que su hija traía.- hay no...

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo-informo Shaina.

Al rato los dos tenían coletas mal hechas, hebillas en el pelo y unos cuantos cabellos menos.

* * *

-No estás grandecito para andar sentándote en una silla tan pequeña-Ahora me las pagas, pensó Milo.

\- ¡TÍO AIORIA! ¡TÍO SAGA!-La nena llego corriendo y se pegó de la pierna del hombre.

-Miah... tu tío Aioria y tu tío Saga-miro al otro que se había atrevido a reír por lo bajo- quieren jugar al te contigo...-La nena miro a los dos hombres con sus ojitos turquesas llenos de felicidad a los cuales era imposible negarse.

-Solo una taza...-se apresuró a decir Saga.

-¿Quieren jugar a las princesas?-la cara de terror casi se les escapa, mientras la nena les guiaba a sus lugares.- ahora les traigo las coronas-dijo mientras se iba corriendo, sin dejarles decir nada a los adultos.

-Ni se les ocurra-informo Milo, mientras le mostraba la aguja escarlata a los dos- se quedan dónde están, juegan a las princesas y toman él te.-los dos hombres volvieron a sentarse y la niña llego.

* * *

-Hay no...-Shaina embozo una sonrisa un tanto divertida- puede ser...-Aioria se había podido escapar, pero Saga no. Ahora "sufría" el tener que hacer de princesa en el juego, mientras Milo miraba la tele y tomaba cerveza en el sofá.- Saga, el rosa no combina con tu ropa... Creo que tienes que usar otro esmalte de uñas Miah...-la nena miro a su madre y luego la mano totalmente manchada de esmalte de Saga.- ¿Que va hacer hada o princesa?

-Princesa...-Saga le fulmino con la mirada... mientras la nena comenzaba a encargarse de su cabello.

-Tienes que pintarle los ojos y los labios...-el gemelo abrió los ojos de forma aterrada- las princesas son muy coquetas.-le hizo un gesto disimulado a Milo, quien en un segundo fue corriendo a la habitación. Ya que la nena tenía con quien jugar... había que aprovechar.

_**Año 5 o El descubrimiento de mi peor enemigo.**_

Era cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Mascara, por lo tanto se hallaban en Sicilia. En un segundo, su hija se le había perdido y los dos padres la andaban buscando por miedo que se acercara a la pileta o bajara por la escalera y se fuera a la playa privada de la gran mansión que el más psicópata de la orden había recibido como "regalo" de bodas.

-¿Donde esta?-Milo buscaba a la niña por todos lados, hasta que escucho que le tocaban bocina. Al mirar se topó con un auto rojo a batería, conducido por el cumpleañero, y a su hija ocupando uno de los lugares.- Miah... ¿Qué haces?

-Jugar a la mamá y el papá.-informo la nena- Lucían es el papá y yo la mamá.-El nene, volvió a tocar la bocina del auto para hacerle darse cuenta que estorbaba. Por alguna extraña razón, Milo sufrió una terrible punzada de celos... y al parecer todos lo notaron. También algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con el hijo del psicópata, estaba en lo cierto.

-No sé... pero creo que a partir de ahora, bicho, somos compadres...-le dijo el dueño de casa, mientras miraba a su hijo irse con la hija de su amigo.- No te preocupes, mi bastardo es todo un caballero.

-Más le vale solo jugar a la mamá y al papá porque juro que te quedas si hijo.

_**6 a 12 años o el tiempo que tienes que recordar cosas que aprendiste a esa edad.**_

-Miah... no me acuerdo...-informo Milo, que miraba frustrado la tarea de lengua de su hija- además no se para que les enseñan estas cosas si al final a nadie le importa si la palabra es esdrújula, aguda o lo que sea.

_**13 años o el tiempo que empiezan "esas preguntas".**_

-Papá...

-¿Que mi vida?-pregunto Milo mientras leía el diario.

-Este... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Es normal... que...?

-¿Que...?-la niña lo dijo en voz baja, pero el sonroje de Milo fue por demás notable.-SHAINA. Esas cosas... a tu madre...-dijo el hombre, rojo como un tomate. En esos momentos lamentaba ser tan compinche de su adorada hija.

* * *

-Papá-el hombre levanto la vista del memorándum- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-¿No te vas a molestar?

-Depende de que sea lo que me preguntes, ya te dije que hay cosas que debes preguntarle a tu madre.

-Sí, lo sé...

-¿Entonces?

-¿Es cierto que una vez te acostaste con una mujer 15 años mayor?

-Aioria y la...-dijo antes de salir a dar caza a su amigo.

* * *

-Papá-la chica se acercó a su padre y se sentó frente a él- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sabes que sufro cada vez que me haces esa pregunta...

-Ah...-la adolescente puso cara afligida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, a fin de cuentas era su hija.

-¿Esta bien pegarle a alguien?

-Depende de la situación... en que se haya hecho el golpe-informo el caballero.

-Y si le pegue un rodillazo a alguien por querer darme un beso...-el hombre le miro, ya sabía que el "alguien" era de sexo masculino- ¿está bien o está mal?

-Está muy bien... realmente MUY BIEN.-Milo se sentó junto a su hija- mira Miah... te voy a decir una cosa, pero vos no se la vayas a decir a nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá.-informo la niña sonriente.

-Si un chico quiere besarte, gancho izquierdo.-la chica asintió- si te toma la mano y no es para ayudarte en algo, se la rompes ¿entendido?

-Sí. ¿Y si me dice que tengo ojos lindos?

-Pues le picas los ojos.-informo el mayor- y te alejas de él. Más que seguro planea otra cosa.-la chica asintió.

_**Año 14 o comienzo de rebeldía en la ropa.**_

-¿Qué haces con una falda tan corta y esa remera tan escotada?-madre e hija se miraron, al no comprender de que hablaba el hombre- anda a ponerte un pantalón y una camisa y la camisa abrochada hasta el cuello.-informo el mayor, mientras empujaba a la adolescente hasta su cuarto- y te pones un suéter.

-Milo...

-¿No viste como se iba ir a comprar?-dijo por demás alarmado.- la ibas a llevar a un centro comercial en esas fachas.

-Milo. La falda un poco más y le llega a las rodillas y la remera casi ni tenia escote... Aparte era de mangas largas.

-Shaina... de eso a una minifalda y un top hay un solo paso.

-Milo, estas paranoico...-la mujer fue por su hija, que salia con un pantalón y camisa- No le hagas caso a tu padre, es un paranoico celoso.-informo la mujer.

* * *

-¿Y eso?-el hombre observo a su hija, habían ido a pasar el día a la playa- ¿qué haces vestida así?

-Es mi traje de baño, mamá me lo compro...-Shaina le comenzó hacer gestos de que callara.

-¿Vos dejas que tu hija se ande exhibiendo así en un lugar público?

-¿Quieres que le compre un traje de baño de una pieza como cuando era niña?

-Es una nena...-gruño Milo- no puede andar luciendo esos trapos que apenas la cubren...-la adolescente miro a su madre y luego su traje de baño. Le cubría bastante. Mientras sus padres comenzaban con su pleito de si estaba bien o no, un par de chicos comenzaron a acercarse a la joven y le invitaron a jugar voleibol playero.

_**Año 15 o el año de "dame paciencia para no matarla"**_

-Miah...-nada- Miah...-nada- ¡MIAH!-Nada, por lo tanto termino entrando encontrándose con la estrepitosa música de rock- baja el volumen...-dijo, mientras le bajaba él mismo el volumen a la música.

-Hay... papá, respeta que estoy en mi cuarto-dijo la chica sin sacar su vista de una revista de moda juvenil.

-Estas en mi casa y mientras vivas en mi casa haces lo que digo.-Miro a su hija y en eso noto algo- ¿te perforaste los oídos?

-Son unos aros que me regalo el padrino.

-¿Camus te dio un par de aros y te perforaste los oídos?

-Sí.

-¿Con el permiso de quién?-¿Y este quien se cree que es para darle razones para hacerse perforaciones en el cuerpo? Porque primero son los aritos, luego el pircing en el ombligo y todo lo demás.

-El de MAMÁ.

-No recuerdo que me lo haya consultado.-informo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo hizo, porque te ibas a poner pesado...-informo la chica mientras subía de nuevo la música para no escucharle.

* * *

-¿De dónde venís?-pregunto Milo, sentado en uno de los sofás, al lado de un velador en la sala.

-De la casa de Acuario.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo ahí a estas horas de la noche?-la chica miro la hora 23:00 pm.

-Papá... realmente, desde que cumplí 15, estas pesado. -informo la chica- estaba mirando películas clásicas francesas con mi padrino y Luis...

-Luis-el hijo de Camus ya tiene 17- ¿Y desde cuando al antipático le gustan las películas clásicas francesas?

-Y yo que se desde cuando a mi padrino le gusta esas películas...

-Yo hablaba de Luis.-miro fiero a su hija.

-Luis no es antipático... es todo un personaje.-la chica soltó una pequeña risa- realmente me ha hecho reír bastante...

-A tu cuarto.

-¿Qué?-la chica corto la risa de golpe y miro a su padre.

-Que te vayas a tu cuarto y no sales hasta que diga lo contrario.

-Soy la guardiana de Escorpión, tengo mis deberes...

-Bueno, solo sales para tus deberes como guardiana de Escorpio y listo.-informo el mayor- a tu cuarto.

-Pero...

-A TU CUARTO.-la chica miro algo confundida a su padre y luego se fue.- Y no refunfuñes...

* * *

-¿Y Miah?

-En lo de Camus...-informo Shaina, mientras se pintaba las uñas de violeta.

-A bueno...-Comento mientras sacaba una cerveza de la heladera.

-Se va a ir al cine con Luis...-hizo una pausa- Camus los lleva y luego los trae... Mientras él va a un aburrido museo con su mujer, los chicos estarán en un festival de cine clásico mudo.-el portazo no se hizo esperar.- Milo no la jodas...

* * *

-Pero Papá-La chica iba caminando detrás de su padre, quien la arrastraba un poco más desde Acuario- Papá...

-¿Al cine con un chico a esta edad? NO, MIENTRAS YO VIVA...

-Pero...

-Yo sé muy bien como terminas las funciones de cine... Eres muy chica.

-PAPÁ ÍBAMOS A VER UNA SERIE DE PELÍCULAS DE CHAPLIN CON...-Se quejó la adolescente, la mirada que le lanzo su padre era mejor no agregar que también iban los hijos de los restantes dorados.

_Al rato._

-Miah...-miro la habitación- Shaina...

-Se escapó hace como dos horas...-informo la mujer.

-Dioses denme paciencia, porque si me dan fuerza mato a mi descendencia...-miro a Shaina- y a mi esposa...-agrego antes de ir en pos de su hija fugitiva.

_**16 años o El año del "PERO SI ES MI AMIGO" **_

-¿Entonces...-Milo estaba afilando muy convenientemente los cuchillos de la cocina- van a ir a la playa?

-Sí, señor Milo, pero solos no.-informo el algo intimidado hijo de Shura.

-¿Y con quienes van?

-Con los restantes miembros de la élite dorada y el hijo de Camus...-Milo probó el filo del cuchillo con un cabello, que muy sutilmente se cortó por la mitad en su extensión...

-Aja... ¿Alguien más va?-hizo una pausa- Benjamín.

-No, señor. Me ofrecí a pasar por Miah... dado que soy el más cercano...

-El más cercano es Héctor...

-Pero él esta con Helena...-hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir- me refiero... a que tuvo que bajar antes y está ayudando en algunas cosas a Helena.

-Aja...-Milo clavo el cuchillo en la mesada y se acercó peligrosamente al chico.- Mira... Benjamín, solo porque eres el hijo de Shura no te tire la aguja escarlata apenas me dijiste que venias por mi hija...-el chico paso saliva cuando Milo le puso la aguja sobre la yugular.- Así que... se buen chico y a mi hija la traes a las cinco más tardar...-la mirada filosa no se hizo esperar- y más te vale que no me entere que le estuviste haciendo ojitos, le tomaste de la mano y mucho menos tuviste contacto físico alguno con ella ¿Entendido español?

-Sí, señor...

* * *

-¿Cuando fue tu primer beso mamá?-Milo se detuvo de golpe apenas escucho esa pregunta.

-A los 16... ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo fue?

-Por sorpresa y por parte de tu padre...

-AH...

-Miah... Que tu padre no se entere...

-No te preocupes, Benjamín me dijo que lo amenazo... -la joven hizo una mueca- no sé qué la tiene con el pobre Beni... ni que me gustara el gallego.

-¿Y quién te gusta se puede saber?-pregunto Milo, que entraba y miraba a madre e hija.

-Nadie papá-dijo la chica antes de irse.

* * *

-Milo... no está bien...

-Cállate.

-... que leas el diario íntimo de tu hija.

-Por qué diablos pone todo como si fuera código...-gruño Milo, que no entendía que diablos quería decir su hija con esas palabras.

-Todavía es chica para tener novio...-hizo una pausa- Ella tiene la cabeza en otras cosas-informo Camus.

-¿Y vos que sabes?-pregunto, mientras regresaba el diario a su escondite.

-¿A quién te crees que anda llenando de preguntas últimamente?

-¿Y ahora me venís a decir que es a vos quien le está contando sus cosas?

-Amenazas a todos sus amigos varones...-Camus le miro ofendido.- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué te tuviera la confianza que te tenia de niña?

-Yo también fui adolescente y no me trago esa de "es mi amigo"

-Karma.

-¿Qué?

-Que te pasaste la soltería haciendo de las tuyas y ahora tienes una hija.-Milo le miro frunciendo el ceño- HIJA ÚNICA. Sabes lo que los chicos le pueden hacer y por eso la andas sobre protegiendo... Déjala crecer a la pobre chica.

-Que crezca, pero con el corazón entero.

-Milo... eres un caso perdido.-comento su amigo.

_**17 años o ¿Novio? No mientras viva.**_

-Ejem...-Milo miro a su hija, que se demoraba en entrar y al chico que la acompañaba. -Hay no...

-Buenas noches señor Milo...-saludo su peor pesadilla. -Perdone la demora, fuimos por helados...

-Aja... Helados y la cara roja de mi hija es en realidad por una cereza...-miro fijo a la chica- adentro.-la chica desapareció.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mira Lucían... sé que no eres un santo y te quiero lejos de mi hija.

-Solo fuimos al cine y a comer helado...

-¿Sabes las cantidad de chicas que lleve al cine y a comer helado?-Milo saco la aguja escarlata.- Desaparece y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hija, Ángelo se queda sin primogénito.

-Como quiera...-el chico se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar- salude a la señora Shaina de mi parte...

* * *

-Miah...-El hombre entro al cuarto de su única hija y se la encontró leyendo un libro de filosofía- Nunca entendí como es que Camus logro meterte el gusto por esas cosas-la chica se encogió de hombros.- Mira... quiero hablar de una cosa.

-Es Gay.

-¿Cómo?

-Que Lucían es Gay.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

-GRACIAS DIOSES.-Grito el caballero. Si, gracias dioses por hacer que mi padre se creyera esa mentira.

* * *

-Entonces... -Milo se detuvo al escuchar la voz del hijo de Shura- La fiesta secreta en la playa es el viernes...

-Sí, pero recuerda no decir nada... -Escucho que informaba su hija- es importante que el padre de ninguno de nosotros se entere.

-Y siendo razonables... solo uno tiene 18...

-Por eso.

-Miah...-Milo se asomó, su hija estaba sentada en la cama y el chico en el suelo- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro. -La chica le regalo una simpática sonrisa, el chico se sentó a su lado y la miro a los ojos.

-Sabes... no sé cómo preguntar esto...-el chico se sonrojo un poco- Pero... Me gustaría que...HAY...-el chico se fue para atrás, presa de un agudo dolor.

-¿Beni?-La chica se bajó de la cama y se arrodillo con su amigo.

-Justo que logro tomar valentía... tu padre me ataca...

-¡PAPÁ!-La chica miro al hombre. Quien le dedico una mirada helada al chico en el suelo.- No tenías que tirarle la aguja escarlata.

-Solo le iba a preguntar si sabía si Luz tenia novio...-se quejó el chico, mientras el veneno de la aguja escarlata lo atormentaba.

-¿Luz? ¿La hija de Aioros?

-Si...-el chico se sentó como pudo.- La quiero invitar a salir, pero no sé cómo... y no sé si tiene novio...-informo el chico.- solo le iba a preguntar eso y a donde la podía llevar...

-Ah... este...-Milo sabía que su hija era re compinche de la hija más joven de Aioros. La mirada asesina de su hija lo decía todo.

_**18 años o ¿POR QUE DIABLOS INVENTARON DE QUE A LOS DIECIOCHO SON ADULTOS?**_

-¿Y Miah?

-Salió

-¿A dónde fue?

-No sé, no me dijo.

-¿Como que no te dijo?

-Tampoco se llevó el celular... -informo Shaina- Milo, ya tiene 18 años...

-Es mi hija y yo decido cuando es lo suficientemente grande como para irse sin avisar.

-Ella dijo que se iría, me lo dijo a mí, que no me haya dicho a donde es otra cosa.

-La voy a matar.

-Legalmente es una adulta.

-Ilegalmente le voy a sacar la billetera...-informo el hombre en tono helado- quiero ver que hace si le saco los documentos...

-Hay Milo... no exageres.

* * *

_Varias semanas despues._

-Entonces...-Milo escucho el entonces y reconoció al instante la voz.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sabes si alguna estrella tiene un mito romántico?-No me gusta para dónde va el tema... a cierto que es Gay.

-¿Esta es tu forma de conquistar?

-No, es mi forma de hacer una charla estúpida que no me interesa y que pienso aparentar que me interesa... Solo porque tengo otros fines...

-Je. Buen intento Lucían, pero te recuerdo que soy hija de un don Juan. No caigo en esos trucos patéticos.-Milo dejo libre un suspiro de alivio.

-Es cierto... lo que tienes de simpática, lo tienes de Rusia...-¿Que es Rusia? Se preguntó Milo, mientras miraba a su hija y al amigo de está mirando las estrellas.

-Hay perdón. Pero yo soy segundo plato de nadie-informo en un tono helado- y disculpa lo que te voy a decir, pero no me interesa andar con un galán arrogante. -Milo sonrió complacido- Además, no tengo intención de tener novio... Quiero orientar mi vida para otros lares...

-¿Así?

-Aja... Soy cuarta generación, en la orden dorada, no puedo manchar a mi familia... Con estupideces.-El chico hizo una mueca.- Y el amor es de estúpidos...

-Esto lo dices por...

-¿Te crees que no me entere de la apuesta?-la chica le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Que apuesta?-El chico le miro confundido.

-¿No lo sabias?

-No sé de qué diablos hablas...

-UN par de chicos hicieron una apuesta... Para ver quien me roba el primer beso...-la chica le miro de reojo.- Saben que por cortesía de mi padre, no he tenido pretendientes y por deseo propio ni me he molestado en intentar llevarle la contra.

-Aja... Entonces... ¿Eres fría porque sabes que hicieron una apuesta y yo la ligo de rebote?

-No, soy fría porque soy así...-La chica entorno los ojos- se mucho y prefiero ser reservada antes que una idiota enamorada...

-... A la que siempre le rompen el corazón-el Cáncer lo pensó un poco- vaya que eres complicada.

-Sí, lo sé.

_Sala_

-Miah...-Su padre le miro, apenas acaba de entrar de mirar las estrellas- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro.

-¿Te interesa algún chico en especial?-que pregunta fácil de hacer y difícil… al mismo tiempo.

-No-la chica le miro algo perdida- no me interesa ningún chico...-informo algo distante- El romanticismo no es para mí...

-¿Y si lo es tener 18 y todavía no haber tenido tu primer beso?-la chica le miro algo sorprendida- te escuche hablando con tu amigo que se supone era gay...

-Era para que no me molestaras con que era amiga de Lucían...

-Miah... Siéntate-la chica así lo hizo- sé que al ser un padre sobre protector, te he hostigado más de la cuenta y creo que te di una idea errónea...-la chica le miro arqueando una ceja.- No es que no quiero que hagas cosas típicas de tu edad...

-¿Es que...?

-Quiero que seas cuidadosa...-informo el hombre- yo sé que herí a varias chicas y no quiero que alguien te hiera a ti...

-Papá, agradezco la preocupación... Pero no es necesaria.-informo la chica- Pero se cuidarme sola...

-Miah.

-Papá, tengo 18-¿por qué siempre me lo recuerda?-No diré que se cómo es el mundo, porque es claro que no lo sé...-Bendito sea el tiempo que pasa con Camus- por eso no puedo prometerte que no me equivocare, pero haré todo lo posible para no darte disgustos.-el hombre observo a su hija y lo que llevaba puesto. Así como estaba, a pesar de no tener la estatura de su padre, sin duda parecía una mujer más grande.

-Miah... ¿Por qué siempre llevas suéter cuando andas con ropa de civil?-la pregunta siempre le andaba rondando, dado que siempre le costaba creer que su hija le hiciera caso en eso.

-No por la razón que crees...-informo con media sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues...-sonrió algo taimada- saque unos buenos atributos, claramente de tu lado y no del de mamá, y como que me da vergüenza... -informo antes de irse.

-¿Tiene busto y no lo muestra?-Milo tomo una servilleta y se limpió una lagrima- que bien que la eduque...

_**22 años o El año más difícil de mi vida.**_

-Papá... relájate.-la chica le miro.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto por enésima vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Sí. Así que tranquilo...

-No puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo...-informo el hombre, antes de comenzar a caminar llevando a su hija del brazo... Al final del corredor aguardaba el novio y el cura.

**_Fin._**


End file.
